


Interlude

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Note: Irreverent bit of fluff for the Nick Lea Birthday story challenge. It's a transitional piece between Kitchen series and a new as yet to be named new series-Living Room? Bathroom? Laundry Room?;)





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Alex lay in bed thoroughly satisfied from being loved by his two favorite men in the whole world. He sighed contently then farted. Mulder cried, "Phew, Alex, go open the window or something!"

 

Alex snickered then rose stiffly to open the window and let in some fresh late night air into the stuffy overpowering sex-scented room.

 

When he turned to go back to bed, he saw the two men half wrapped about each other and almost had to stop his movements to stare in awe. Two amazingly different yet very sexy asses pointed in his direction. He couldn't help himself. He moved slowly towards them WHACK! He slapped one ass then WHACK! He slapped the other. He smiled to himself for a job well done and slid into the bed as Mulder and Walter both howled and grabbed their asses.

 

"Alex!" bellowed Walter. The man in question wasn't fazed one bit. If anything, it made his dick hard to think of what that man behind the bellow could do to him if properly motivated. What could Alex say, when it came to one buff former AD, he could take anything the big man dished out...with explosive results.

 

Mulder knew exactly what Alex was thinking, so he grabbed a hold of Alex's shoulders, pinning him down. "Walter, go get him!"

 

Alex eyes widened as a big fat blob of blur pounced atop him. "OOF!"

 

Mulder lifted Alex's arm and stump, pressing them to the bed, while Alex whimpered, knowing full well what that meant. Walter's thick fingers were rough and scratchy and could render the younger man into a pile of goo and his stomach muscles aching from his laughter whenever those fingers tickled him. They also had the added benefit of making him hard as steel in record time.

 

Alex cried out in half pleasure and half tortured laughter as those fingers softly caressed upwards from his nipples to his armpits. "S-s-stop! Walter! Noooo!"

 

But of course the big man, his whole body lying atop him, didn't budge and kept teasing him until Alex screamed, "I'm going to come!!"

 

Walter snorted then rubbed his cock against Alex's which was leaking and twitching.

 

"Don't you dare come!"

 

Alex whimpered and Mulder bent and kissed those pouty pink lips then kissed Walter before the big guy reached down and grasped both their cocks and rubbed them continuously together.

 

Mulder moaned, watching them love each other, but in no way was he going to release his hold on Alex's arms until Walter told him.

 

Walter bent then grasped one of those hard nipples in his mouth and nibbled on it until Alex was moaning and groaning his pleasure. "Walter, please!"

 

Walter moved to the other one, thrust hard one time and mouthed 'Come' against the writhing man's nipple. Alex groaned loudly then came by thrusting his cock hard against his lover's hard body. Walter moved away and pulled Mulder down from his perch above Alex's head and grasped the former agent's cock in his mouth and sucked it down. Mulder purred but then maneuvered himself to take Walter's cock, tasting Alex as well as Walter's precum.

 

In no time, their expert mouths brought each other off fast and they snuggled against each other on either side of the dozing Alex. For a long moment there was absolute quiet and then Braak!

 

"Alex!" groaned Walter, but this time Mulder responded, "Oops, that was me."

 

Alex snickered along with Mulder while Walter turned his face to the window purposely, hoping he wouldn't be downwind.

 

The End


End file.
